


Never Before

by impactEvents



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impactEvents/pseuds/impactEvents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans girl courier meets Grandma Lily. Warning for misgendering (happens in the game, as well, nothing new if you've done Lily's quest) & non-graphic discussion of surgeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Before

She doesn't like being called 'Jimmy.'

The first time the nightkin greeted her, she'd frozen. Cass had been the one to step in, that time.

“You Lily?”

“Yes, Jimmy. Grandma's so happy to see you.”

Cass gave the courier a look, eyes rolling, trying to help her laugh it off. Silly old nightkin. Too old, doesn't remember squat. Molly forced a smile, tugged her lower lip into her mouth and bit. 

 

Arcade was really the one who understood. He'd been lucky, growing up. Sort of. The Enclave frowned at that stuff, but it hadn't prevented the small group that functioned as his family from stealing an Auto Doc away and reprogramming it with a Pre-War routine.

He was the one who helped her. Hooked her up with a Follower's doctor who understood these things, got her one of the routines' code from his pilot aunt in Novac.

They, with Veronica's help, had programmed the Sink's Doc. Stepping in, she remembered the number one had done on that girl from the Madre. She panicked, stumbled backwards, tripped into Veronica's arms. The scribe smiled, reassured her, and Molly straightened her back and got back in. 

When she stepped out, she had a brief panic. No voice. Her companions had rushed forward, Veronica's arm at her waist, and Arcade's under her shoulders, as they helped her to her bed and propped her up.

It took a few minutes. Eyes wide, she patted the thin scar on her throat and kept trying. Her first words sounded like she'd just been breathing helium. Second, like a ghoul. She coughed. Third time, they were perfect. Tears poured out, soaking Veronica's shoulder. The others cried with her.

 

She stayed behind while Cass and the dog took Lily hunting. Talked to Henry, the whole reason she'd come up to this frozen hellhole, anyway. Chewed her lip with increasing bite power as he responded.

He shook his head. They'd never programmed the other disc. Weren't sure how to do it in the first place, not enough medical texts on the subject, and the person they had made the other disc for was fine with her lower department as is.

She tightened her jaw and dried her eyes when Rex's barking was in earshot. Sat aside while the doctor ran that test on Lily.

 

She's seen the nightkin tossing glances at her. She stares back, hard. Bites her lip anxiously when the big thing stomps over.

“What's your name, dearie?”

Molly hesitates. Cass, behind the nightkin, waves for her to answer. Fine. Here's to hoping whatever Henry was doing on that thing's big blue brain worked.

“Molly.” She tilts her head sideways, ducks her gaze down while she sucks away the bit of blood that's appeared on her mouth. Nervous of getting called wrong.

“That was my grand-niece's name,” Lily rumbles. A big blue hand comes down to lift Molly's chin. “You look just like her,” the old woman's gravely voice breaks, and she pulls the courier into a very large hug.

This time when Molly bites her lips, it's to stop crying. She's never been a grand-niece before.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trans myself + very nervous of posting this! there's a lotta love for trans characters in the part of the internet i come from, but i've never actually shared much about mine, so. if you like it/don't like it please lemme know, with suggestions for the future/ways i could have done things better.


End file.
